


Love You So Bad

by Blownwish



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Daddykink, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish
Summary: Edward Elric loves chocolates, kinky sex, and Roy Mustang in no particular order.





	

Roy didn't need a woman because he had Fullmetal. The boy had given him something no woman ever gave him. No, it wasn't sex. Anyone could do that. It was his warmth. No woman had the _warmth_ which emanated from that beautiful, scarred body. 

"Hey, Colonel." He pressed his back against the inn door and smiled as Roy cupped his face. "Long time no see." The shades were drawn but there was sunshine in his eyes. 

"Colonel?" Roy rubbed a thumb over his smooth jaw. "Are you _trying_ to hurt me?"

He laughed. "Oh, man. Dramatic, much? You're such a pervert."

"Come on." Roy pressed his knee between his legs and nipped, nipped, nipped along his chin. "Say it. Please?" 

Fullmetal bit his earlobe. "Daddy," he whispered between his teeth. 

He wished that word could always make Fullmetal feel safe, wanted, _loved_. He wanted it to. When they were behind closed doors and he said that word, Roy could believe it. "Oh, Sunshine..." The trust and responsibility in that name made Roy feel as if he could belong to the boy. 

"Fuck, I'll call you whatever you want, I'll call you fucking God Almighty, as long as you keep touching me!" 

He had to sit, now, before he dragged him to the floor. He took his hand and pulled him to the bed. "No, don't lay down." Roy patted his knee. "Sit on my lap."

"Seriously..." He rolled his eyes, but he did it, anyway, straddling his knee and _bouncing_. "Like this?" His hands went under Roy's shirt, his automail fingers pinched a nipple. "Come on, move your leg. Bounce me, pervert." He couldn't resist. Roy loved Fullmetal's little smile, and the way his hair flapped up and down. He also loved tickling him while they did this. He'd attack his ribs, then Fullmetal would halfheartedly block him and laugh. "Oh, shit! Stop! No... stop it!" His face turned the most adorable shade of pink as he'd lost his breath. 

"Say mercy!" Roy tickled his stomach, under his tank top. Then his sides. Then --

"Fuck no! Ahh!" Tears were streaming down his cheeks. "No! Not my belly button!" God, that laugh was the most beautiful sound. "Mercy! Mercy!"

He jabbed his navel twice more. "What? I didn't hear you, Sunshine."

"Mercy, Daddy!"

‘Daddy,’ came from an inside joke. Fullmetal had said something about Roy being a terrible sugardaddy, once, when he refused to pay for room service. It devolved into Fullmetal whining, _Daddy, please!_ whenever he wanted food. _You no good, worthless Daddy!_ was a good excuse to wrestle Fullmetal on any given flat surface, then tickle him, and more. 

He always brought sweets. Fullmetal, a sworn enemy of milk, secretly adored caramels dipped in milk chocolate. Roy popped them in his mouth, one after another, after a good tickling, punctuated with light kisses. "Such a good boy."

"Mmmm. Yeah, good boy, huh?" He licked every smudge off Roy's fingers, which was good behavior, but he could also be bad. “Do good boys do this?” He opened his chocolatey mouth when Roy kissed him in an attempt to turn his chaste kiss into something else. 

That earned him one delicious spank. "Absolutely not!" 

He laughed and grabbed Roy's shirt. "Another chocolate?" Fullmetal actually _pouted_. "Please?"

The process repeated itself until Roy ran out. "Aw, looks like I'm all out of treats." He tossed the box on the floor. "Is there anything else you want, Sunshine?"

Fullmetal leaned in close and whispered: "Stick two fingers up my ass before you fuck me into the mattress.”

"Hey!" He laughed as Roy slinked downward. "You're still tickling!" God, he was glorious: golden and splayed out on the hotel bed for Roy to touch and taste. He let his tongue follow the scars along his chest, leading him here and there, his fingers brushed over his thighs, lightly, like gossamer, as he inhaled the scent of soap and metal lubricant. The world had shown his Fullmetal so much cruelty, too much cruelty, all because his boy _loved too much_. The abuse was written all over his body.

"I didn't mean to." Yes, he did. "I just wanted to make you smile."

He had to hide his eyes behind his arm, but he smiled, anyway. "You're so corny. Ah!" Roy had dipped his tongue in his belly button, over and over. "Shit!" He fisted Roy's hair with a shaking automail hand. "Oh..." His head thrashed back and forth as Roy slid further down. "Yeah, keep going..." His breath hitched. He bit his lip and moaned when Roy blew warm air over his cock. " _Daddy_..."

He sucked, he bobbed, he licked the shaft and smiled as his boy sat up to watch him. "I love you." He meant it.

Ambition, honor, morality - words which defined Roy Mustang - were concepts without meaning here. Fullmetal was an elemental force unto himself; Roy could not resist his magnetic pull. 

"Damn it..." Fullmetal combed the hair away from Roy's eyes and rubbed his cheek. "Don't stop please please please don't stop!" Roy licked, then sucked on his sack as he pumped his cock. "Fuck..." Fullmetal thrusted and thrusted and _yes_..

Roy sat up. He took the lube and began working on him. "Sweet, beautiful..." He pressed little kisses against his lips as he dipped his finger-tip inside Fullmetal's body, then moaned as his boy shut his eyes. "Shh..."

"Please..." 

He'd had his reservations the first time Fullmetal begged for penetration. Roy didn't want to make him feel any pain - _no_. But he insisted, said he needed it, moaned and wiggled his ass around begging for it. It used to be just one finger while they touched each other, then more than one, then not just fingers. Roy couldn't deny him. He was powerless. 

"Come on you fucking pervert! Pleeeease..." Looking into his eyes was like staring at the sun. Roy wondered if he'd ever see anything again. "Fuck..."

"Too soon?"

He shook his head. "No, no. It's good." His smile quivered. "It's always so good." This time Fullmetal gave him reassuring little kisses. "Fuck, you're so good." 

He settled between his legs and pressed in, just a little. Roy still didn't penetrate him all the way. And when he moved, his thrusts were shallow. "Oh, Sunshine." He reached out to cup his face, so he could hold the most precious, trembling smile.

It was a breathy sigh. "Love you, so bad..."


End file.
